


Unrestrained [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Desire, English Accent, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Restraints, Rimming, Sherlock Holmes Experiments on John Watson, Soundcloud, With John's complete consent, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another experiment in desire - it's not just what about what Sherlock likes to experience, but what he likes to do. It turns out that it's much more about who he likes to do it to, and the way John's desire has become bound up with restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unrestrained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105624) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Another little duo of Unkissed today and tomorrow. God, I love these!  
> Beta'd by the incomparable Attydiva. Thank you so much!


End file.
